


Back to normal

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x5 Liar LiarKathryn and Diane chat over lunch
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Diane Grad
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Back to normal

“It’s nice having people that trust me again”Kathryn says to him 

“I wish I could say that”Diane said to Kathryn 

“I just might have everything in my life go back to normal now”Kathryn chirped away about the couple she had met 

“You look better”Diane said noticing how much Kathryn has changed as a person 

“You’re the first person who’s told me that since I’ve returned ”Kathryn smiles at the other woman 

“This place has missed you”Diane said to her 

“Good because I’ve definitely missed working here”Kathryn replies


End file.
